Harbour Lights
by xodreamer53ox
Summary: Lydia's world is falling apart. The alpha pack is after her, desperately seeking for something which she has no idea of. Loneliness is a powerful thing and they did always say things happen when you least expect them to; The most unexpected person consumes her and this time there is no way out. 'You were my rock, but never my stepping stone.'
1. In the morning

**Chapter One - In the morning**

Lydia smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror; black, leather jackets always did suit her, and she's always wanted one of those.

"Looks good on you." Said the freshly awoken dark haired boy I her bed. James, was it? Jared, John, something along those lines.

"Obviously." Was all he got out of her as she pushed her strawberry hair back.

"Can I see you again?" He tried to get her to interact with him once more.

"Eh.." She wrinkled her nose, took off the jacket and threw it at him. She'd just have to find another one, a piece of clothing wasn't worth the commitment.

Apparently understanding her gesture, whatever his name was got up and smiled. "Can we have sex again?"

This was more she liked it. "Hmm," She grabbed her bag and got out of the room quickly before she was late for her first day back at school.

First days were always the same; anxiety mixing with excitement, boredom and of course social standing being regained, showing off about your summer. But this time, this time it was different, this time it wasn't going to be just teachers, pop quizzes, annoying freshman and new eye candy, this time there was so much more. The Lydia that walked through those doors was not the same Lydia that had stepped foot in them one year ago. Werewolves, alphas, canamas, hunters, death..it was all a part of her world now. She was no longer the shifty little human who knew nothing of all that was being hidden from her. And Jackson.

He was gone now, she remembered the last time she saw him, how he fell into her arms, how he finally said he loved her, how he had kissed her. And then how he left, how he left her some stupid, little, scribbled note. She was happy he had finally gotten what he had always wanted, but she couldn't help feeling like she had just gained and lost it at the same time.

_I love you. I'm sorry, but this is for the best.  
I'm sorry for the pain I have cost you.  
Please, be happy. __Find someone who deserves you.  
-Jackson.  
_

She read the note once more and shoved it into her pocket.

xxx

It was lunch time and everything was a blur to Lydia. She saw her friends, or at least she hoped 'friends' was the accurate terms, at one of the tables and started walking towards them. Somehow, after everything she knew now, it was different. Seeing Scott was different, Stiles didn't look as half as naïve and silly as he used to, Allison wasn't the same love struck teenager she used to be in Lydia's eyes, even Isaac looked different to her, not nearly as innocent, shy and weak as he did just some time ago.

Although, if she had to be honest, Isaac was the one she knew less about. Nothing, really. He was as silent, melancholic and lonely as always.  
And for the first time as much as it had bothered Lydia before, she found it somewhat soothing now, reassuring to see she wasn't the only one that was broken and confused.

"We need to meet up tonight," Scott started in a serious voice. Lydia played with her food, still unsure of her position between these people. Apparently, Scott had noticed since speaking this last part he looked directly at her. "All of us." And blurred a friendly smile. "8 pm, Derek's place, don't be late." He got up as the bell rang and all of them sighted.

xxx

It was 8:05 and Lydia was standing in front of the door unsure, shifting her weight from one foot to another. She had never been to one of these things, what was she suppose to do. She was human. Scott and Isaac were the badass werewolves, Allison was a hunter and Stiles was a freaking genius that apparently none of them would be alive without. And mainly, they were all friends. Sure, Allison was her best friends, but she was too busy trying to avoid awkward situations with Scott, and Stiles was too busy watching her with googly eyes and -

"You going in or what?" She jumped at the sound of someone's steady voice behind her. Isaac raised his eyebrows and looked towards the door again.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." She said combing her hair with her hand in attempt to regain some confidence.

They were the last ones when they walked in, everyone else was sitting around a big, old table with serious looks.

"Great, you guys are here. Now we can start." Scott smiled, but it was still obvious how worried he was. "We need to find Boyd and Erica. This is our first priority."

"What about the alpha pack?" Allison wondered and Derek shook his head.

"We help our own first." Allison nodded in understanding.

"Also," Derek picked up "We need to start tonight. We have no time to waste, the alpha pack is big of a threat enough, and without two of our pack we can't make it. Besides, every hour we waste here is one more hour that could get them killed."

Everyone nodded and Lydia looked around, she analyzed their faces; how worried they were, how much they wanted to find their friends, and suddenly she couldn't help but wonder if something ever happened to her, would they do the same and worry as much. Probably not.

"We need to be in separate groups so we can be more effective. Werewolf with human, and yes Allison, I know you can protect yourself, but we can't risk anything tonight." Allison dropped her already formed argument and sighted. Scott smiled and Derek took over.

"Allison and Scott will look in abandoned buildings, the old creek house, anything that can be used as a hiding spot. I will track the alphas and Stiles, you come with me, we look around in case they are keeping them close. Isaac and Lydia, you go to the forest, cover as much ground as you can, look everywhere." Everyone nodded and Lydia looked towards the curly boy that stood across the room. She tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace and all he did was acknowledge her attention towards him, then look back at Derek.

"Should we put Isaac with Lydia, I mean they don't even know each other that much really.." Stiles started convincing Derek who only rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, Stalinski." Derek handed Lydia a dagger and she looked at him in shock. "Just in case." She nodded and he went back in front of everyone. "What are you waiting for? GO."

Lydia blinked a few times, surprised from the events and started searching for Isaac around the room, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She quickly ran out into the cold September air and just as she was about to go into a fit he appeared behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around.

"So, what do we do?"

"Search for them. Were you not listening?" He started walking ahead, his long feet making one big step after another, and Lydia had to run a little bit to manage to stay by his side.

"Of course I did. I mean where do we start? What exactly are we looking for? Do you have more of a plan than just _hope _we stumble on them while walking in the forest?" She emphasized on the word 'hope' as if it was somewhat of a cursing to her.

"Oh God, this is why I was hoping I wouldn't have to be in this stupid team work thing with you." He shook his head and took a sharp left turn.

As soon as Lydia caught up to him she pulled him by his elbow. "Excuse me!? What is that suppose to mean?" She put on her bitch face and raised her eyebrows as if waiting for some profound explanation.

And much to her surprise, and later dislike, she did get one.

Isaac stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards her. "It means that you shouldn't even get to be here. You don't deserve to be here, you don't _**belong**_here, Lydia! Have you ever wondered why nobody ever told you about any of what was going around before you got dragged into it? What, they told you it was to protect you? Snap out of it Lydia! It was only, and only because you couldn't handle it. You're not build for this! You should not be here, with me, anywhere right now."

Lydia opened her mouth as if to answer him, provoke him or argue but she just ended up closing it hopelessly. "You can't say that." Was all she managed to get out without giving away her sudden insecurity,

"Don't I, really? What are you even doing here, Lydia? You don't even care about Boyd and Erica, you don't even know them. And you know why's that? Because you have never bothered, no, you're Lydia Martin so all you've ever done was walk around, flip your hair, talk snobbish and treat everyone like they are beneath you. You don't even know me. You don't belong here.." He started walking closely to her until suddenly his breath was in her face and his nose so close to hers that goosebumps appeared all over her body. "..because you don't care about anyone. Not Boyd, or Erica, or anyone. The only person who matters to you, is yourself. You play the whole Lydia Martin show, but you have never realized getting all the roles in it only means you get no one by your side."

Lydia bit her lip and looked away trying to blink away the tears that had build up in her eyes. How dare he! Where did all this anger come from? They had never even known each other. Why was he so set on making her feel miserable.

And suddenly it came back to her, that time I freshman year when he had asked her out. How she had laughed at him, and then for the rest of the weak everyone had whispered when he would walk down the halls.

"Go home, Lydia." Was all he said as he pulled away from her and started walking in the opposite direction.

"You, you are wrong, you know? I do care about people." One lone tear escaped her eyes and she quickly whipped it away, he didn't deserve as much as a flinch from her.

"Well cry me a river just because your dochebag of a boyfriend left you and went to live his life without the likes of you. But there's actual human beings going through actual problems here, love, and you don't come close." The hatred in his voice was so poisonous that it made Lydia feel nauseous.

She looked down in attempt to cover her emotions and when she looked up he was gone.

She stayed there, unmoving for a few more minutes, in the middle of a dark road, late at night. He didn't know her, but boy he hit all her soft spots for less than 5 minutes, and yet it seemed like he had talked for hours. Was he right? Did the others think she couldn't handle it? Did she belong with them? And did he really think she was still the same Lydia she had bee before.

He didn't know her and yet it felt like her insecurities and weaknesses were an open wound to him.

When she got back home she rolled into her bed and let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Apparently, there was much more to Isaac Lahey than she had ever even suspected.


	2. The Funeral

**Chapter Two - The Funeral **

It had been over a week that Lydia hadn't even gone back to school. Two weeks tops. She knew only the main news, they had found Boyd. Erica was dead. Cora, Derek's sister had joined the pack. She knew all that via Allison's voice messages and nothing more. That night, on the road, with Isaac..something in her just broke and snapped. She couldn't imagine facing him, looking him in the eyes. And contrary to belief, what he had said to her had stayed in her mind, his words replaying themselves in her head. _You don't belong here. _

xxx

"I'm getting worried.' Allison exhaled as she put down her phone.

"She's still not picking up?" Scott frowned and put his arm around the skinny brunette in attempt to comfort her. Maybe they were broken up but that didn't mean he wouldn't try anything to help her if something was wrong, or that he cared any less about her than he did before.

"No! And you know, if she was hanging up at least I would know she's okay and she's just having some Lydia burst out, but this?" She drank the rest of her water and bit her lower lip. "Has something happened?"

Isaac suddenly realized she was talking to him. He put down his fork and coughed in attempt to cover up his sudden stiffness. "Why are you looking at me?"

"I don't know, it's just you're the last person that has been with her, that night in the forest, you know?" She shrugged apologetically. "I just.. Did something happen? I mean, did she say anything, act weird?"

Isaac looked down a sudden rush of guilt sweeping him off. He had been way to build up and nervous and tired and frustrated that night and he had gotten it all out on Lydia. Sure, most of the things he said he believed in, but it was still too much.

"Yeah, I think I may have something to do with some of it." He quickly shoved a piece of bread into his mouth to indicate he didn't feel like explaining.

"What? What did you do to her, you hairy piece of..wolf.." Stiles trailed off, mentally cursing himself for the pathetic attempt of an insult.

Isaac raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "We may have gotten into an argument."

Allison looked at him and nothing so far had matched to the angry expression on her face. "I don't know what you did, but fix it. Now. This is a hard time for everyone and it's not right."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Lydia's a big girl, she can take care of herself. And honestly, if a small argument gets her to avoid school for days, then I don't know how you expect her to handle with everything else."

Allison looked like she was about to dagger him with any sharp object she could find so he backed away a bit.

"I'm sorry man, but she's right. This is not the time to divide the group. You gotta talk to Lydia." Scott shrugged and got up as the bell rang.

"A few months ago she wasn't even a part of the group!" Isaac shot out after him.

Allison got up and angrily put her hand on the table in front of Isaac, "Fix it, Lahey. Fix it now." and then she stormed away followed by a very agitated Stiles.

xxx

_"Lydia, do you.." Jackson's eyes looked at her face as if he was seeing her for the first time. "I do, I do still love you." She cried out as he collapsed in her arms. Suddenly, it was later than night, and they were in his room. "I love you, __Lydia. I do. You brought me back. I..I'm so sorry." "Shht." She whispered as his lips locked with hers and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Lydia woke up on his bed with nothing but a note. _

Suddenly, she woke up upon hearing something move in her room. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around. Everything was dark and steady.

"Hello?" Her voice shaking and disappearing into the darkness.

Without a warning she saw a tall figure standing in her room. "Peter.." She whispered ready to launch in, push him away just long enough for her to escape. She knew this would happen. She knew eventually he would come to end her.

There was a lonely stray of moonlight into the room, just next to her bed and the silhouette started walking towards it. She was ready to meet those cold, deadly blue eyes, but instead she came into contact with another pair of blue orbs.

"What the hell!" She screamed out as she pulled away.

Isaac looked around uncomfortably. "Can you try and not be so loud? It's the middle of the night." He spoke as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Exactly. It's the middle of the night and I have some Edward Cullen wannabe standing in my room and watching me sleep! Do you know how creepy that is by the way?" He rolled his eyes and shifted as if not knowing how exactly to behave in her room, so close to everything intimate of hers.

"Look, I just came to talk to you. Maybe I was a bit.. harsh, the other night, but stop pulling this kinda stuff. You can't just not come to school because someone hurt your feelings, that's not how the world works."

She raised her eyebrows unbelievingly. "Wow, gotta hand it to you, best apology ever." She then smiled bitterly.

He seemed uneasy and suddenly raised his voice. "Oh my God Lydia! I don't even need to apologize, why should I care if your little feelings got hurt? That's never seemed to stop you from hurting other people and frankly, we're not even friends, what do you care what I think of you?"

The last question got her off guard and all she could do was yell back, "I don't know, okay? I just.. God, you idiotic prick."

Isaac was just about to yell back at her when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the window.

Lydia followed his gaze confused and then she heard it. A howl. But not a powerful one, no, it was more like a hurt wolf was howling for help. Isaac's expression immediately changed and he looked at her.

"I can't deal with this right now, something's wrong." he aimed for the window but she quickly caught his elbow.

"I wanna come." Isaac shook his head and was about to leave when she pulled back again. "You're not the only one who cares, Isaac. Get over yourself."

He breathed out and nodded, taking her on his back as he jumped off the window.

They ran into Derek's warehouse as quick as possible, Isaac first and Lydia following close behind.

Everything was silent at first and then she caught up to him and they entered through the main door. Lydia's breath stopped at the scene in front of her. Stiles and Cora were I one corner, looking without being able to move. Scott and Allison were watching wide eyed, holding hands. Derek was on his knees, the whole floor flooded, and he was holding someone. No, not someone. Someone's body. Someone's corpse.

Boyd.

She let her weight on the closest wall for support and just as she did that Isaac ran past her, to Derek where he started shaking Boyd's body and tears started escaping his baby blue eyes. He howled desperately and Scott went by his side to join him.

Lydia couldn't help but feel like someone had stabbed her in the lungs and now she couldn't breathe properly.

One hour later the room was cleaned up, the water gone and the body hidden. Everyone was dealing. Derek had locked himself up in his room. Allison and Scott were just hugging each other, sitting down and giving themselves comforting smiles. Stiles was attending to Cora's bruises and Isaac hadn't said a word.

She knew how selfish that was, but suddenly Lydia felt alone. So alone.

Isaac was looking through the window in the other end of the room and she walked quietly, unnoticed next to him. She looked at his back, all tensed up as he was supporting himself on his hands which were spread on the glass with his head bowed between his elbows.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in a shaky voice. She really was sorry. She had never know Boyd, but she knew he didn't deserve this. She also knew Isaac didn't deserve loosing his two best friends in one week or so. She knew none of the people in the room deserved anything of what they were getting.

Isaac only laughed bitterly which cause Lydia's anger towards him to reappear once again.

"Go away." Was all he uttered.

"Happily." She shot back as she stormed off, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, in the next chapter their relationship shows it's different sides and is even tempted to change in some way. Pleaseee review so I know what you think, what you would like to see happen and so that I know if I should pursue this story which I would like to do since I have so many ideas for the future. Thank you x**


	3. Soldier

**Chapter Three - Soldier **

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

That was all Lydia could think of the moment she realized it was 1 am, she was standing in front of her house with her mom out of town, with no keys. Of course she had no keys, jumping off of windows didn't really require keys.

_Fuck._

What was she suppose to do now? Just sleep on the streets with an alpha pack on the loose? She had no phone. No money. God, why didn't she think of any of this before jumping on that asshole's back and flying out the window.

She could always go to Allison's, but she had seen her friend leave with Scott just a few moments after she had gone herself. Maybe they would get back together. They did look all cozy on that couch, hugging. Anyways, she wouldn't risk ruining their first night together in months.

The mental image of them holding hands stung Lydia in the pit of her stomach. She missed so much the feeling of having someone's arms wrapped around you, she missed being held and she missed having someone there. She missed Jackson. Then again, when they were together he was only half there.

She shook her head, putting those thoughts away for a more.. casual situation.

She could call Stiles, he'd let her sleep at his place, right? Of course he would. But then he'd get all weird about it and talk nonsense all night long and probably drive her mad to the point where she would regret not sleeping on the street. No Stiles.

xxx

She held her breath as she knocked on the iron door. No answer. She knocked again. Silence. That was it.

"Open!" Her voice pierced the night as a series of loud knocks followed.

The door suddenly flew open and Lydia was now facing a very emotional, annoyed Isaac.

"What the hell are _you _doing here, Martin?" He frowned, an expression torn between surprise and anger.

Lydia licked her lips like she often did when she was mad, confused, scared, or unsure. "I have nowhere to go."

Isaac raised his eyebrows and smiled bitterly. "Great. Thanks for dropping by to let me now, have a nice night."

He started closing the door up on her and as soon as her surprised expression disappeared she put her hand up to stop the door from closing.

"Lahey, open it up, now!" The door creaked open uncovering a suddenly amused Isaac.

"Are you seriously demanding, right now? You are actually telling me what to do instead of begging for my help? Have fun on the street, Martin."

Lydia exhaled loudly, to let him know how annoyed she was with his attitude. "First of all, you are way out of your mind if you think I am going to _beg _for your help. I am **not **some damsel in distress."

Isaac looked at her, analyzing her face for a few moments before speaking up. "Of course you're not." His tone was ironic, but she decided to ignore it.

He opened the door further and walked inside without saying another word.

Lydia started eyeing the room. "Lahey! Does that mean I can come in?"

All she heard was "The couch's yours, princess." before a door shut close.

Lydia walked in, closing the front door behind her, unbelievingly. She looked at the couch suspiciously before breathing out, it's not like she had so many piled up options.

xxx

_Lydia was running through the woods. She couldn't see. Everything was dark and creaking. Every branch on the way was hurting her, leaving scars in her bare skin. She knew she had to keep going. She had to keep running. He was after her. She knew he was. He wouldn't give up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her vision blurry but that didn't stop her. Suddenly she saw lights. Lots of lights. And voices. There were people. Sirens. She started walking in direction of the noise, slowly.  
She pushed a few branches out of her face, holding her hands up to cover her body. She knew these people. Stiles, that was Stiles, right? It had to be. The boy turned around and his eyes widened as he saw her. "Isn't anybody gonna get me a coat?"  
_

Something fell on the floor, loudly. Lydia's eyes flew open and she saw a very distressed Isaac. At first he looked a bit off, like a little kid that had just saw something supernatural. Then, once he noticed she was watching him, his face hardened.

She slowed her breathing and licked her lips, "Do you plan on making a habit out of watching me sleep, cuz if we're voting I'm gonna go with 'no'. "

He rolled his eyes. "You were screaming, thought someone might be killing you or something, so I came to, you know, give them a hand." He shrugged and started walking back towards his room.

Lydia laughed bitterly behind him. Unbelievable.

He suddenly stopped at his door frame and without turning, he only whispered "Are you alright?"

Lydia was taken aback by this, she nodded, which was foolish since he couldn't see her, so then she quietly said "I'm fine." so quietly that she knew were he not a werewolf he wouldn't be able to hear any of it.

She barely saw him nod before going into his room.

xxx

Lydia walked into school about an hour before class started. Probably because she had left Isaac's at 5 am when she was sure he was still asleep. She couldn't speak to him or anything. What was she suppose to say? Everything was too messed up. First them fighting, then Boyd's death, now that moment of goodness.

She wasn't able to stop thinking back to that moment. No matter how annoying and rude and mean he was, in that split second he had cared enough to ask her if she was alright. Yes, maybe it had been only for a moment but it was still sure as hell more than anyone else has ever spared her.

Time passed and soon enough people were entering the hallways. She stood next to her locker, digging inside it for an old history book.

"Mornin'." Allison smiled lightly as she leaned against her locker.

Lydia frowned with a smile. "Come on, spill it."

"What are you talking about?" She jumped up and Lydia only laughed.

"You? And Scott? Something happened last night, didn't it?"

Allison bit her lip and tensed up. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" She shook her head and kept looking at her feet.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Allison, it's okay. It's okay if something good happened yesterday, even if it was after.. you know. And it's okay to be happy in the midst of all this chaos."

Allison only looked at her with hope, looking to be reassured. "Are you sure? Cuz it just feels selfish. I mean, being back with him, after Boyd.. and Jackson leaving and everything else that has been going around."

Lydia shook her head with tightened lips. "I'm sure. I even think it's great. It's good to have someone happy, it gives hope." She shrugged and Allison smiled happily.

Lydia turned around to look at the clock but only faced Isaac entering the hallways. She looked at him, her eyes travelling all over his face and figure. He looked back at her with an open mouth, then closing it he only nodded and moved away.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia looked back at Allison. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has to do some spilling."

Lydia closed the locker door abruptly. "Nah, trust me, there's nothing there."

xxx

Lydia was walking home from school. She hadn't done that in a while, maybe since she was 13.

Suddenly, she once again felt like she needed the space, away from everyone. Just walking. Just her and the cold night air. It was getting darker by the second but somehow, that didn't bother her.

She was walking through a little park near her house. It was so much easier to think like this. It was as if not only her, but her thoughts and worries needed the space as well.

She was just turning around the corner when she heard noise. Maybe she wasn't a werewolf but he had a very good sixth sense.

She saw a dark figure approach her. Great, the only disposable weapon was her math book.

"Kali. Nice to see you, for the first and.. well, last time." The woman in front of her smiled and her eyes glinted in red.

Lydia gasped and took a step back. "Going after humans? Really? That's kinda sad." She shot back as her eyes started shifting all round the park.

"Humans? No."

Lydia frowned, but before she could say anything Kali started walking towards her.

"It is sad, you're pretty, popular. I guess you're just gonna be a pretty popular corpse then." The woman shrugged, faking a sad expression. "It is needed though. Lydia, is it? Think of it this way, your death is for the common good. Well, our good." She laughed and suddenly the claws on her hands appeared.

Lydia took another step back, but it was too late, Kali's claws already digging through Lydia's stomach. She started screaming, her voice piercing, loud and helpless.

When the claws were out of her skin, she fell to the floor, clutching to her fresh wound with her hands, feeling the blood spread. She could see Kali's bare feet walking to her once again. Approaching.

In that moment everything was silent. And then a loud fall. Lydia, barely holding herself on her knees, looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes glow through the unmoving night. Kali was suddenly down, and Isaac Lahey was roaring in her face, his claws taking every opportunity to harm her.

Kali was just about to jump at him when all three of them heard another howl, calling out from somewhere far away. Kali stood up straight, facing the direction it came and suddenly, with a last hiss she backed off, running into that direction.

Lydia no longer could support herself, her body lifelessly falling to the ground. She could see feet walking towards her again, except this time they were wearing sneakers and were men's.

She felt two strong arms raise her, and her head hit a hard chest.

"Lahey." She whispered silently, then smiled "Are you getting soft on me?" She tried to laugh, but instead she winced in pain.

Isaac forced a smile on his thin lips, "Don't read too much into this, I just didn't wanna give Kali the pleasure."

"Right...Still not a damsel in distress though." Lydia breathed out before closing her eyes.


	4. Let it go

**Okay, first I really wanna thank everyone who is reviewing and just ask to keep going, you're my reason to write any of this, so please just always tell me what you think and what you would maybe like to see happening.  
Second, I just wanna say to anyone who's already watched the Teen Wolf Summer Finale, how crazy was that!? I loved it so much, it was the most amazing episode and the ending where Scott talks is just epic! **

* * *

**Chapter Four - Let it go **

Isaac ran into the veterinarian's office without even knocking. "Help! Somebody help!" His voice was panicked and his blue eyes gave away the fear he was trying to hide away.

So what if this was Lydia Martin? What if sometimes he wanted to dig his claws in her himself? So what if he hated her? He did not want to see her die, not after seeing her have nightmares and hearing her cry in her sleep. She just looked more.. human to him now, ironic, isn't it? Given the fact he's the monster.

Deaton abruptly turned around, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him. He quickly recomposed himself, "Put her on the table."

Isaac nooded, shaken up, and laid Lydia's lifeless body on the steel table.

"What's going-" Scott came out of the little closet and stared with an open mouth at the scene developing. "Isaac, tell me you didn't.."

Isaac looked at him, taken aback. "What? No! Are you crazy? It was Kali."

Scott nodded apologetically and then turned his head towards Deaton who was hovering stressed around the table, bringing all sorts of little bottles filled with herbs and God knows what to the body.

Scott took his phone out, "Hey, Allison.. Um, listen, you need to get Stiles and come to Deaton's.. like, now."

Isaac heard the line drop and then turned his attention back to the strawberry haired girl, laying desperately in front of him.

"What do we do?" His lips became a thin line as he could smell the blood and flesh.

"This is gonna be hard, I'm not going to lie to you. The claws.. they've gone deep. Now, you can help and I will do all I can, but most of it is up to her body and weather it can take it."

"Just tell us what to do." Scott nodded with his usual seriousness and leadership.

xxx

Allison and Stiles arrived about 15 minutes after Scott's call, and everyone made a circle around Lydia.

Deaton brewed some green looking liquid. "Someone open her mouth, she needs to drink this."

They all looked at Isaac who was standing closest to Lydia's face. He nodded and moved to her face, gently setting her full, pale lips apart, opening her mouth, allowing Deaton to sip the liquid into her mouth. He then closed her mouth and almost invisibly to the human eyes, Lydia swallowed.

"That's good. Now, Allison, I've heard about your stitching qualities." The brunette nodded, teary eyed.

Deaton started cleaning Lydia's wounds and once he was done, him and Allison started patiently stitching it up, trying to close them up once the bleeding stopped.

"Isaac, Scott, grab each of her arms and do what you can." Both of the boys nodded and went to her sides.

Isaac carefully watched the black veins on his arm take away her pain and then he noticed, how a bit, just a bit, her breathing raced, he watched her face look less in pain.

An hour later they were all sitting around her.

"I don't understand, we stitched her, they took her pain, why isn't she awake!?" Allison was shaking, crying and looking up to Deaton for an explanation, for reassuring words of wisdom.

He shrugged sadly. "That's all we can do. You must understand, those aren't just wounds, they were made by an alpha, it if takes Scott days to heal, it's gonna be a hell of a battle for her. But there is nothing more we can do."

"There has to be." Everyone looked at Isaac surprised as those words came out of his lips. He just looked down.

"There's not. It's all up to Lydia now. It's up to her to decided if she's gonna fight."

The next silent minutes that took place were the longest in everyone's lives.

"Of course she's gonna fight, that's what she does. She's a fighter." Allison nodded as Scott held her hand for support.

Isaac frowned at this. "Lydia?" He couldn't imagine Lydia as anything close to a fighter.

"You don't know her!" Allison jumped up but Scott pressed her down to he seat.

"Shh." he whispered softly into her ear.

"You don't know her," She started again, this time more patiently and softly. "Everyone thinks they're fighters just because they have claws. Everyone think's I'm a fighter because I can throw a dagger and shoot a gun, but that's bullshit. She's the strongest person I know. For the longest time she acted like she wasn't, I remember meeting her," Allison laughed sadly as she kept looking at Lydia's body while talking. "I thought to myself, 'wow, she's shallow'." Everyone in the room laughed lightly but then quickly turned back serious. "And then, I got to know her, the real Lydia, and I could have never wished for a better best friend, for someone else to be by my side. She's the one who always took care of me. Always smiling and holding her head up, not matter what happened to her."

Isaac kept frowning as he looked at her.

Scott suddenly laughed, "God, I remember meeting Lydia for the first time. We were 6 or 7, and both our moms had forgotten to pick us up from school, and Lydia just came up, this little ball of fire and she took my hand and told me we didn't need to be taken care of and that she could get me home safely. And she did."

Isaac didn't even look at them, until he saw Stiles with tear filled eyes.

"She can pull through this, right? She's.. she's Lydia Martin, she can pull through anything."

Everyone nodded, except Isaac who suddenly felt very left out, as his friends kept sharing memories with Lydia to make the time pass, and he didn't have any. He didn't have anything to share about her, except that time she shot him down and the next time whe she screamed at her, and then screamed again and then found her bleeding on the floor in a park alley.

xxx

Hours had passed and everyone was standing in their seats. Allison suddenly started crying again, silently, while not moving even a muscle.

"What's wrong?" Scott was immediately next to her.

"What if she doesn't? Make it, that is. What if she decides she's got no reason to?"

Stiles shook his head, not wanting to take this as an option.

xxx

An hour later Deaton had gone home and everyone else had went to the shop to buy some coffee food, everyone but Isaac.

He just stayed in his seat, staring at her pale face. What if he had gotten to her earlier? Just a few moments earlier? Would she be alright? And what about Boyd, what if he had been there just a minute earlier? Was that what he was always bound to do, be late and arrive seeing people lay bloody and dying on the cold floor?

He moved his chair closer to her and raised his hand, he felt like he was robbing a bank or just doing something incredibly wrong, and maybe he was. Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep, or the stress, or staying in one room for hours, but as he raised his hand, he dropped it lower and for a second, just a split second, he touched her hand.

It was like touching something made of glass, something that could break under his touch at any moment. His fingers slowly traced a circle on her lifeless hand and then he quickly pulled them back.

"I'm sorry." Once he heard the words come out of his mouth he hissed, "I hate you, Martin. I really do."

He breathed out, grabbing his head with his hands, looking at the floor.

"I-" It was silent, almost unnoticeable, fragile and weak, but he heard it. He quickly looked up at Lydia, her eyelids fluttering. "-hate you right back.." His eyes widened just as her slowly opened. "..Lahey." She smiled lightly.

Isaac looked around, suddenly panicked of the fact that he was the only one there, the only one when she woke up.

She started lifting up, trying to get up. She almost sat but her body was still weak and she felt unable to hold it up as it started falling back, she closed her eyes but before hitting the steal she felt Isaac catch her.

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Why what, Martin?" He was looking anywhere but in her eyes.

"Why are doing this? Why are you helping me?" Lydia licked her lips as he eyes traveled to his face.

"It doesn't matter if I like you or not, I'm not gonna let you die."

Lydia nodded, and suddenly the door opened.

"Oh my God!" she heard Allison scream out weekly.

The girl ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. Lydia smiled and did the same, as much as she could.

Scott was next, grabbing her in a hug and nodding with a smile. Stiles just stood there watching her.

"You can hug me, just this once." She laughed and the boy awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and she heard him let go a breath of relief as he did so, which made her smile.

"Ow, ow, that's enough." He pulled away and she pointed to her wounds.

"Sorry."

When Lydia's eyes flew back to Isaac's chair it was empty. She saw him standing in the door frame, he turned around and smiled crookedly. "I'm gonna let you rest, you know, get your powers back, you should be able to bitch around soon enough."

"Only if I can bitch around at you." She shot back and everyone in the room looked at them.

Isaac nodded, "Bye, Princess."

He was already out the door when he heard her speak after him, "Bye, frog." He could basically hear her smile, happy with herself.

Lydia knew he would hear her, and just to prove her right they all heard him growl with annoyance.

xxx

When Lydia got home she safely wrapped herself around in her blankets, after taking a long shower. She smiled, smelling into the familiarity of her sheets.

Her mind wandered back to Isaac, to seeing him in the park, to being saved. She had never expected him to save her life.

She remembered him, the way he was before. She remembered him coming to school, every few days with a new bruise he would say he got at lacrosse, even though no one ever once saw him fall or get hit on the field.

She remembered his jumpiness, how panicked he looked when as a freshman they had pulled some stupid prank on him and had locked him in his locker for an hour. She remembered how hard he was hitting the door, how he was screaming, and then when the coach had found him, she remembered his swollen red eyes, his panic.

She had never thought about it before, not even when she was a Jackson's and going home she often could hear screams from inside Isaac's house, the sound of things being broken.

She shivered at the memory.

No, she had never expected the boy with the bruises to save her life.


	5. Sweet and Low

**Chapter Five - Sweet and Low **

Lydia stood in front of the well known door, and just before she could bring herself to knock it flew open.

"Come in, everyone's here." Isaac nodded, without making any eye contact to which the young girl frowned.

Everyone was there, indeed. They were sitting around the living room and Lydia took the only seat left.

"Look, as much as I'm glad you're alright, we don't have time to waste with mindless chatter. We need a plan. Lydia's attack was only the beginning. The Alpha pack is out of control. What can we do to catch them?"

Suddenly everyone went into research mode. They started floating out ideas, talking and screaming over one another, raising hands when thinking of something brilliant, according to them, gesturing and shouting. Lydia just kept looking at them, then, her eyes travelled to him, standing in the back of the room.

Apparently, feeling her gaze on him, he turned towards her, looking her in the eyes for the briefest moment before looking away once more. Lydia licked her lips again, anxiety swooning over, taking control of her mind and body like it had the last few couple of days, ever since she had been almost killed by that psycho, bare-foot bitch.

"A trap!"

"We can draw them into battle!"

"I'm a hunter, I can take one of them out and interrogate!"

The ideas kept coming and Derek's frown never left his dark features.

"Guys," Lydia started, no one really paying any attention to her as they kept screaming at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"Guys." She tried again, the only person even barely noticing her speech being Isaac.

"Guys!" Her shout finally provoking attention.

"What? What, Lydia?" Derek's hatred, slipping through his voice.

Everyone knew he didn't really appreciate her being there, Lydia was fully aware he disliked her, thinking she was weak, dead weight. And she was about to prove him wrong.

"I think I have an idea." She gazed at Isaac, who kept looking at the floor, not paying attention to her existence, which only made her angrier.

"Use me."

"Excuse me?" Scott suddenly spoke up, devoting her his whole attention.

"Use me. As bait. There was a reason Kali came after me, I wasn't just damage, I was what she wanted."

Allison frowned, feeling extraordinarily nervous, "But why?"

Lydia breathed out, shrugging apologetically. "I didn't tell you this before, because I didn't think much of it, but.. Kali, she..she said something."

"What? Lydia, what did she say?" Stiles sounded desperate, and she could see it his eyes, how he was hoping she was wrong about whatever theory she had, how he was just hoping that she's be safe. It made her smile. At least someone cared, she thought as her eyes found there way back to a curly headed boy, once more.

"She said- she said that I-that I wasn't.. human. And that's why she was after me. She said I wasn't human."

Everyone just looked as shocked as she herself had felt after hearing Kali say it.

"How do we know she wasn't lying?" Allison shook her head.

"She wasn't, trust me." Lydia answered, looking at Derek for a response.

"Don't you think we should find out more before sending you there?" Stiles acted, one last desperate attempt to make sure Lydia wouldn't be risking anything.

"There's no time, Kali is the only one who has answers to that questions as well."

Derek nodded after Lydia's words. "Fine. Let's do it. You have some sort of school dance next week, right? We'll do it then. Lydia will attend the dance, and so will Ethan and Aiden, after the dance she will go somewhere and trust me, that's gonna be enough to lure her. She had a bad temper."

Everyone nodded, already making plans when suddenly Isaac spoke up, "No! Are you crazy? She just got off the medical table and you wanna send her back to fight of an alpha!? If Scott and I can't handle it, hell-if Derek can't what do you expect from Lydia?"

The girl was taken aback by his sudden speech. She had expected this from Stiles, maybe Scott or Allison, but not Isaac. "I can take care of myself, Lahey!" And yet it made her mad. She was tired of being helpless, she wanted to prove herself to them. To him.

"You know, I don't think you can, princess." He started walking towards the group for the first time that night.

Lydia got up, facing him. "Well it's not your call to make." Her voice was hard and steady but her eyes showed all the doubts that hid behind them.

"Fine." Isaac threw his hands it the air and started walking out of the room and without stopping he screamed back "Training starts tomorrow morning, Princess. 7 am, don't be late."

Lydia's eyes widened as she looked at Scott for help.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea."

"Great." She smiled bitterly.

xxx

"First rule of fighting : Be the smartest person in the room."

Isaac said as he handed Lydia a knife.

She laughed shortly, "Oh honey, I'm _always _the smartest person in the room."

Isaac raised his eyebrows, "Well, let's see about that, then. Try to stab me."

Lydia nodded, swung forward and just as she was about to drive the knife I Isaac's chest he moved away, pushed her with one hand and she fell flat on the floor.

"Damn you, Lahey."

xxx

About 12 hours, 7 bottles of water and 5 energy bars later Lydia finally succeeded at running the silvery knife across Isaac's tight chest a few times.

"Nice."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you mean nice? It took me all day to just get the hang of stabbing you."

He laughed. She liked his laugh. The real one, the one that was light as a feather and could make you forget about any worry. "It took me all day to stab Derek, once, already being a werewolf."

Lydia smiled, nodding.

"One more time, and we'll call it a night."

She nodded again, leaning forward. Lydia started running to the knife if her right hand, ready to aim, she jumped at him and just a second before it was too late he reacted; putting his hand on her waist in order to push her down, then with one swift move ending up on top of her.

"And this is how you block an attack." He whispered in a steady voice.

He was so close Lydia could feel him; she could feel his hot skin touching hers, she could feel his gaze, boring into her, she could feel his cold breath on her face, the tip of his nose slightly touching hers. She could feel him, everywhere.

"Right." Her voice trembling and her eyes travelling all over his face in order to read some, any, of the emotion there. But she just stared into blankness, hit a wall she couldn't get past, just like she always did with him.

"Right." A smirk made it's way to his thin lips as he repeated her words.

xxx

Lydia pushed her hair back and tucked her white dress a little.

She looked at the glass door in front of her, eyeing herself one last time. The dress was untypical for her style; it was plain, simple, just white, straps going around her neck, falling down a little above her knees, with a very, very thin black lace right under her breast. She was wearing little, leather, black boots since she knew heels were out of the question for tonight and he hair was falling in vast waves down her bare back.

Untypical, yes, but then again, lately that didn't seem to be a bad thing, she though to herself as she saw Isaac head in.

xxx

She walked outside, into the lacrosse yard trying to escape all of the noise inside. It was too much for her. She couldn't take it, not now.

"What are you doing outside, Princess? Last time you were here after a game it didn't end well."

Lydia quickly looked at Isaac who was walking towards her with a bottle in his hand.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, well a lot has changed since then. Right now what happened to me last time is exactly what we're going for, right?" She laughed bitterly, sitting on the grass.

"Watch the dress." He crooked a smile, sitting next to her. Suddenly, just as fast as he had started smiling it had gone away ad was replaced by a new seriousness. Her cough her arm, staring intently into her eyes. "What happened, last time- it's not gonna happen now. I'll- we'll be here the whole time."

Lydia nodded, unable and unknowing what to say and then the moment was over. She breathed out.

"When I was little I always imagined what my life would be like, you know?" She started speaking silently, almost whispering. She took the glass bottle from his grip and glued her pink lips around it for a few seconds, letting the liquid send that well known chill down her spine.

"It was a plan. I was going grow up, go to college, get a good job, win some award or something," She said laughing. "then I was gonna settle, I was gonna find someone to love, someone who loves me back just the same and spent my life asking him why. I was gonna have kids and take them to park and push them of the swings and travel and see the world. I was gonna be happy. I was conna be free.. normal." Her voice ended on a bitter tone and she forced more alcohol into her system.

"You could still do that, have a normal life, I mean." He nodded reassuringly and she shook her head with a sad smile.

"How do you go to sleep and live normally whilst knowing that all those things you read about in fairytales and hid in your closet could actually be outside your widow?"

Isaac stayed silent for a moment or two, then his eyes lit up. "I can help you about that."

"Oh really? How?"

"I'm one of those things, that you read about in fairytales. So when it gets scary or whatever, at night, just imagine that if some monster is outside your window, it's me."

Lydia licked her lips, unbelieving. A small smile spread across her face as a kind-hearted laugh escaped her lips. She felt his presence, there, next to her, life a burning fire.

They both heard something crashing next to them, they're heads snapping in that direction as they saw Kali walk towards with a smug smile.

"Hey there little creature." She was talking to Lydia, who was now very aware she shouldn't have drank that much.

Lydia suddenly realized she was alone, no one around, Isaac out of sight, and the thought was far from appealing when Kali started walking towards her in a quick pace as she suddenly jumped.

Lydia closed her eyes from fear, waiting for the hit, and then started opening them when it didn't come.

She saw Isaac's back. Fighting. Kali. He was fighting Kali off.

"I don't want you, Lahey! Just give me the girl."

Isaac narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, no, thanks."

Lydia watched him get pushed off with a gasp.

He slowly turned to her with a devilish smile, "Oh Martin, just don't think I like you know or something. I'm just genuinely a nice person."

Lydia whimpered in desperation, torn between laughing and screaming.


End file.
